Rubah dan Rakun
by Kuminosuki
Summary: 'Matahari terbenam itu indah, sama seperti saat dia terbit. Rubah sombong sepertimu tidak akan paham.' jawab Rakun. 'Huh! Matahari terbenam itu jelek! Seperti mau mati saja.'. 'Mati untuk sementara, lalu akan kembali hidup untuk mencerahkan hari esok.' /Bacalah jika sempat.


RUBAH DAN RAKUN

Created By:

KUMINOSUKI

(NaruGaa Fanfiction)

* * *

Rated:

T

Genre:

Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Warning:

Cerita ini hanya FIKTIF belaka.

Aku tidak yakin ini menarik atau tidak.

Bacalah cerita ini dari jarak 30 centimeter dan disarankan untuk membacanya di ruangan yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

RUBAH DAN RAKUN

.

.

.

Alkisah, ada seekor rubah yang terkenal sangat jahil di hutan Konoha. Rubah orange berekor Sembilan yang sangat langka. Sifatnya yang suka mengganggu dan seringkali menjahati hewan-hewan lain membuat dia dibenci oleh seluruh penghuni hutan. Tidak ada satu ekor hewan pun yang mau berteman dengannya.

Suatu hari Sang Rubah tengah berjalan sendiri—mencari mangsa untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya hari itu, karena setiap matanya memandang, hanya pohon dan semak belukar yang dia lihat. Tak ada satu hewan pun yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Sang Rubah menggeram kesal. Dia lapar dan dia ingin memakan daging sekarang juga. Pikiran Sang Rubah sudah mulai menggelap. Sang Rubah kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk mendekati perkampungan yang ada di bawah gunung.

Ramainya kampung membuat Sang Rubah berhenti dan memilih untuk melihat-lihat situasi dari balik pohon. Sang Rubah memutuskan akan menyusup ke sebuah kedai yang mengepulkan asap berbau daging bakar, tak jauh dari tempatnya mengintai sekarang. Namun, belum juga Sang Rubah melancarkan aksinya, tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari dalam kedai tersebut. Sebuah penggorengan melayang keluar dan hampir mengenai Sang Rubah jika saja Sang Rubah tidak cepat-cepat menghindar. Sang Rubah mendelik kesal. Mata sipitnya yang tajam menatap ke arah kedai tersebut.

"Keluar kau sialan! Dasar hewan laknat! Membuatku rugi saja!" Sang Rubah melihat seorang manusia dengan sapu yang terayun-ayun di tangannya keluar dari dalam kedai itu. Wajah manusia itu manatap sangar pada seekor Rakun berbulu coklat hitam yang berlari menyelamatkan diri sambil membawa potongan besar daging di mulutnya. Sang Manusia mendengus kesal saat usahanya memukul Rakun itu gagal.

Sang Rakun yang telah mendapatkan dagingnya berlari memasuki hutan sambil terengah-engah, tanpa dia sadari, Sang Rubah telah mengikutinya diam-diam.

.

.

Setelah dirasa aman, akhirnya Sang Rakun berhenti. Ditaruhnya daging yang telah dia dapatkan di tanah sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sehabis berlari. Sang Rakun tersenyum senang, akhirnya dia mendapatkan makan setelah seharian ini mencari. Tidak sia-sia usahanya untuk nekad memasuki tempat tinggal manusia yang berbahaya itu. Sang Rakun ingin segera mencicipi hasil curiannya, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah.

"Uung~" Sang Rakun meringis sakit ketika moncongnya bertubrukan dengan tanah yang keras. Suara geraman berat terdengar dari atas tubuhnya.

Sang Rakun menatap takut pada Sang Rubah yang menindihnya. Dia tahu siapa Rubah itu dan Sang Rakun benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengannya.

Sang Rakun terlepas saat tubuh Sang Rubah yang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya itu menyingkir. Sang Rakun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan menatap nanar ke arah Sang Rubah yang sudah berdiri tepat disamping daging hasil curiannya. Sang Rakun menarik nafas berat.

Daging itu adalah hasil jerih payahnya, dan sekarang Rubah itu mau merebutnya.

Sang Rubah menatap Sang Rakun dengan angkuhnya. Mengantarkan aura intimidasi yang kental agar Sang Rakun pergi dan meninggalkan daging itu. Namun ternyata sang Rakun tidak kunjung pergi, hingga membuat Sang Rubah menggeram lebih keras dan mencoba untuk mengusir Sang Rakun.

Sang Rakun tak jera. Dia harus mendapatkan kembali daging itu. Itu miliknya. Dan harus tetap jadi miliknya, pikir Sang Rakun. Akan tetapi Sang Rubah tak semudah itu memberikannya.

Perkelahian antara kedua hewan yang berbeda ukuran itu pun tak terelakkan. Sang Rakun terus berusaha merebut kembali daging miliknya walaupun dia tahu dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk itu. Begitu juga dengan Sang Rubah. Dia tidak akan semudah itu memberikan daging itu walau pun harus melukai Sang Rakun sekalipun.

Sang Rakun mengerang sakit saat gigi tajam Sang Rubah menancap di punggungnya. Tubuh besar Sang Rubah kembali menindih Sang Rakun. Dua-tiga kali gigitan dia lancarkan pada punggung Sang Rakun yang terus memberontak. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai Sang Rakun menyerah.

Hingga akhirnya Sang Rubah berhasil membuat Sang Rakun menyerah. Sang Rakun terkapar kesakitan. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat Sang Rubah menyantap daging curiannya di depan matanya.

Sang Rubah tersenyum sinis melihat Sang Rakun yang tak berdaya. Dengan sombong dia menendang sisa daging yang dimakannya. Setidaknya itu bayaran dari kerja keras Sang Rakun, pikir Sang Rubah.

Kurang ajar memang, tapi itulah Sang Rubah. Dengan perutnya yang sudah kenyang, Sang Rubah pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sang Rakun.

Dengan hati perih dan mata basah, mau tidak mau Sang Rakun harus memakan daging sisa itu. Walaupun sedikit, tapi itu lebih baik daripada dia tidak makan sama sekali.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Sang Rubah selalu mengikuti Sang Rakun kemanapun Sang Rakun pergi dan akan kembali merebut makanan Sang Rakun. Sang Rakun kesal namun dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Jika Sang Rakun mendapatkan makanan, dia akan segera menyatapnya dan menyisakan setengah untuk Sang Rubah. Katakanlah Sang Rakun terlalu baik atau terlalu takut untuk dilukai oleh Sang Rubah. Namun yang jelas, hubungan aneh mereka sebagai musuh tapi dekat mulai terjalin entah sejak kapan. Dimana ada sang Rakun, pasti akan ada Sang Rubah yang mengintai tak jauh darinya.

Sang Rubah tampak senang mengganggu Sang Rakun. Gerakan Rubah yang lincah dan gesit mengimbangi Sang Rakun yang seringkali murka padanya. Dan baru kali ini ada hewan lain yang dekat dengan Sang Rubah.

.

.

Suatu hari, Sang Rubah tidak melihat Sang Rakun dimana-mana. Dengan bingung, Sang Rubah akhirnya mencari Sang Rakun dari bau yang ditinggalkan olehnya. Sang Rubah mendekat ke pemukiman yang ditinggali oleh manusia. Dengan sabar dia menunggu hingga Sang Rakun terlihat. Sang Rakun tampak sedang berusaha menghindari pukulan yang diberikan oleh Sang Manusia. Sang Rubah yang melihatnya sedikit gugup. Manusia yang menyerang Sang Rakun tidak hanya satu, tapi tiga, dan mereka semua memegang sapu yang cukup besar.

Buk!

Satu pukulan telak mengenai Sang Rakun hingga ikan yang dicurinya terlepas.

Buk!

Kembali pukulan-pukulan lain menghantam tubuh Sang Rakun. Sang Rakun kesakitan. Dan tak disangka, salah seorang manusia itu berhasil menangkap Sang Rakun dan memegangi leher Sang Rakun dengan sangat erat. Sang Rakun menggeram takut.

Sang Rubah yang merasa Sang Rakun dalam bahaya segera berlari mendekati manusia-manusia itu.

Grrrhh! Grauk!

Sang Rubah sedikit meninggikan tubuhnya dan menggigit kuat tangan manusia yang sedang mencengkram Sang Rakun.

"Aaakh! Sialan!" teriak Sang Manusia. Namun serangan Sang Rubah belum berhenti karena Manusia itu masih memegangi Sang Rakun dengan erat.

Sang Rakun manatap tak percaya. Kenapa Rubah menyebalkan itu datang menolongnya?

Sang Rubah kembali menggeram dan berusaha menggigit lagi Manusia yang memegang Sang Rakun sembari menghindari pukulan-pukulan sapu oleh kedua manusia yang lain. Usaha Sang Rubah membuahkan hasil. Cakarannya berhasil tertoreh di tangan Sang Manusia, namun ternyata hal itu membuat Manusia itu murka. Dengan penuh kekesalan, Sang Manusia membanting tubuh Sang Rakun ke atas tanah yang keras, membuat kaki kanan depan Sang Rakun patah. Sang Rakun meraung kesakitan.

Sang Rubah menggeram marah dan nekad menerjang Sang Manusia yang telah membanting Sang Rakun. Cakarnya yang tajam menggores dalam dan berhasil melukai wajah Sang Manusia. Manusia itu meraung sakit. Satu manusia lain melepaskan sapunya dan berlari ke dalam rumah, sedangkan yang satu lain masih mencoba memukul Sang Rubah. Sang Rubah kembali meninggalkan luka pada manusia yang memegang sapu, dan saat melihat ada kesempatan, Sang Rubah berusaha untuk membawa Sang Rakun pergi.

'Ayo bangun! Dan segera lari!' kata Sang Rubah pada Rakun.

Sang Rakun mencoba untuk berdiri, namun kaki depannya yang terluka membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya terganggu.

'Pergi!' teriak Sang Rakun, menyuruh Sang Rubah pergi dari tempat itu.

Sang Rubah menggeram frustasi. Matanya menatap awas pada satu manusia lain yang keluar dengan membawa senapan.

'Oh, Tidak!' pekik Sang Rubah.

Dengan cepat, Sang Rubah menggigit leher Sang Rakun dan mencoba membawanya lari.

Dor!

Suara senapan itu membuat telinga Sang Rubah berdenging. Mata sipitnya memanas dan ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membawa Sang Rakun pergi dari sana.

.

.

Sang Rubah menghentikan langkahnya. Dia meletakkan tubuh Sang Rakun yang lemas di atas tanah di dekat sarangnya. Sang Rubah menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati wajah Sang Rakun, berusaha membangunkannya. Mata Sang Rakun terbuka sedikit, napasnya begitu cepat dan pendek.

'Kau harusnya tidak ke tempat manusia di saat matahari masih terbit.' Kata Sang Rubah.

Sang Rakun tidak menanggapi.

Sang Rubah berbaring di dekat Sang Rakun. Matanya menatap sendu dan dia menggeram lemah.

'Bawa aku ke bukit.' Kata Sang Rakun dengan suara yang lemah.

Sang Rubah berdiri dan kembali membawa Sang Rakun dalam gigitannya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah cepat ke tempat dimana Sang Rakun sering menghabiskan waktu.

Tap.

Sang Rubah kembali menurunkan Sang Rakun.

'Mau apa kesini?' Tanya Sang Rubah.

'Tentu untuk melihat matahari terbenam.' Jawab Sang Rakun lirih, matanya menatap sayu ke depan.

'Matahari tenggelam? Itu masih lama.' Balas Sang Rubah.

'Tak apa.'

'Kau sudah sering melihatnya, apa tidak bosan?'

'Tidak. Tidak akan pernah.'

Sang Rubah menatap kedepan seperti yang dilakukan Sang Rakun, walaupun berbeda posisi. Sang Rubah sambil duduk dan Sang Rakun berbaring menyamping. Perlahan matahari mulai beranjak turun. Sinar oranye kemerahan itu tepat menyinari Sang Rubah dan Sang Rakun.

'Kau sudah melihatnya. Ayo pulang.' Kata Sang Rubah.

'Tidak. Aku ingin disini lebih lama lagi.' Kata Sang Rakun.

Sang Rubah diam tak membantah.

'Hei, bisakah kau mendekat? Aku kedinginan.' Kata Sang Rakun.

Sang Rubah berdiri dan berbaring mendempet Sang Rakun. Kepalanya tertunduk sambil sesekali menjilati kepala Sang Rakun.

'Jangan pergi.' Kata Sang Rubah. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

'Aku tidak janji.' Jawab Sang Rakun.

'Jika kau pergi, aku akan kesepian.' Kata Rubah.

'Kau terlalu bergantung padaku.'

'Jika kau pergi, aku tidak akan punya teman lagi.'

'Oh, kau menganggapku teman rupanya.'

'Jangan pergi. Aku berjanji tidak akan merebut makananmu lagi.'

'…'

'Kenapa diam? Apa kau sudah tidur?'

'…'

'Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?'

'…'

'Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?'

'Aku tidak tahu.'

'Kita harus bertemu lagi.'

'Kau tidak bisa memutuskan…seenaknya…' nafas Sang Rakun yang pendek semakin pendek.

Sang Rubah merapatkan lagi tubuhnya.

'Aku akan memohon pada Tuhan kalau begitu.'

'Hahh…Diamlah. Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur.'

Sang Rubah meneteskan air matanya.

'Kalau begitu tidurlah.' Kata Sang Rubah. 'Aku akan menemanimu disini sampai kau puas melihat matahari jelek itu. Setelah itu kau harus menemaniku mencari daging. Kau dengar itu?'

'…'

'Tidak menjawab…artinya iya.'

Sang Rubah masih meneteskan air matanya sambil menatap lubang bekas tembakan Sang Manusia yang mengenai punggung Sang Rakun.

…

 **END**

* * *

'Rakun bodoh, untuk apa memandangi matahari yang terbenam?' kata Sang Rubah sambil menatap penuh ejekan pada Sang Rakun.

'Matahari terbenam itu indah, sama seperti saat dia terbit. Rubah sombong sepertimu tidak akan paham.'

'Huh! Matahari terbenam itu jelek! Seperti mau mati saja!'

'Mati untuk sementara, lalu akan kembali hidup untuk mencerahkan hari esok.'

* * *

... Hai, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita absurd ini.

Jika ada yang ingin memberikan komentarnya, silahkan. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa.


End file.
